Watch him fall for her
by whenindoubtread
Summary: Alice's POV of Edward falling in love with Bella. Like a Twilight from Alice's POV. Major spoilers if haven't finished Twilight. Hope you J'adore! Please R&R. I've been letting my friends read my Twilight book so updates are SLOW but NOT discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned this would it be called Fan Fiction?

I saw a girl, one that I had never before met. She had blood covering her and her neck had two fang marks. There was a figure standing over her … the figure was my own brother. How could he? Edward, calm, serene, in control Edward, take a human's life? Just. Like. That. Edward looked terrified, and yet I could sense how much he enjoyed that girl's blood. The vision changed. Edward took out every one of the humans in his Biology classroom and advanced on the girl… again it changed, and I saw my brother in the Volvo, hands white, whiter than before, clenched on the wheel. As the school bell rang I walked, appearing nonchalant, to the Volvo. I open the passenger door and slid into the seat. Edward came in seconds later, his jaw locked. I would miss my class, but I never paid any attention anyway, I hadn't for many, many years.

" Edward?" I asked him. When he didn't respond I continued. " I saw you… and that Swan girl." That was all that needed to be said.

" She…" Edward began, " She, her blood is… intoxicating to me… I haven't had to try that hard to resist human blood in years, decades. I just wanted to… well you saw it." I nodded.

Edward was not himself. He disappeared at night and he went hunting almost every night. He was in love… with a human. I had seen that much in my visions. I had also seen her becoming one of us and marrying Edward, but then again, you can never be certain of these visions. But I was certain after Edward risked our whole existence for her by saving her life. That was all the proof I, or any of us for that matter, needed. The problem was Edward. He was obviously fallen for her but he didn't think himself worthy, and (even though I knew he would never admit it) he was afraid that when he had to tell her about being a vampire she would be afraid (like any normal human) and never come back to him. So for now he was intent with just stalking her, day and night. He stayed all night in her room just watching her. He was totally, obviously, and completely smitten with this girl who didn't know that he acknowledged she existed. Irony, pure irony.

Of course I would have begged him to do something, anything really, but Edward was touchy on the subject and I don't even think he had accepted that he was in love with her.

I wondered if this girl loved him back. I had my visions but the fact of the matter was I didn't even know the girl was and Edward deserved someone who made him feel…whole. This girl couldn't possibly be just another girl. I wouldn't allow it. Edward came home one night and immediately I bombarded him with questions. He had saved the girl's life. I knew already the answer to my inquiry but still I asked it. " Edward. Does she know?"

" Yes."

AN: I really hope you liked it:D Criticisms is welcome. Guys if you want the next chappie I'm gonna need 5-8 reviews, OK? So if you read it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much to my five reviewers! This is dedicated to you. If you have any fav parts coming up that you just HAVE to remind me about please do! I hope you like it! It has taken me almost an hour to type it all! I'm going to try to update every day but I update usually at 11-1ish. ( at night ). Of course it would make me SO much more motivated to loose 2 hours of my sleep if you would review! As I said b4 I need 5 reviews please b4 I can post the next chappie! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: IS MY NAME STEPHENNIE? NO. THEN WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I OWN IT?

" How?" I asked simply, he already knew my thoughts.

" She was … in danger," his jaw tightened noticeably, " And I … got her out of… the situation", he was practically spitting the words, " and into the car. She wasn't terrified Alice, not even shocked! That made me decide that I would tell her our… secret. That night, tonight. But then she reminded me that she in Port Angeles with her friends and that they were probably frantic about her".

Jessica Stanley? Angela, maybe, but Jessica? HA! I thought.

" I also remembered that humans ate more frequently than we do, and, well I didn't really know, but chances were she was hungry." His words came out smoothly, now that he was past the parts about Bella's rescue. " So I took her to a restaurant," I raised my eyebrows teasingly but, unfortunately, Edward was in no mood for jokes, not that he ever is. " Alice! It was like that!" he said angrily. Gawsh, can't take a joke. I knew that he could hear me, and that's why I didn't think it in Hebrew. Heck, he deserved it. He was touchy on this "Bella" subject but did he have to react like that?

" She was almost KILLED Alice!" His anger had the opposite effect than intended. AW! She is SO lucky! Not only was he beyond human gorgeousness, he was passionately caring. Not to mention he had saved her life, what, three times last count? I did think this in Hebrew (Edward just wouldn't understand, he might take it as an insult. Besides I think he was in shock, I mean he just figured out ((FINALLY)) that he loved her.)

" Okay. Okay, I'm sorry! Now please HURRY UP! You know I don't have mind-reading powers!!" I demanded. This seemed to cheer him up a tad.

" We were at the restaurant and after a drink she got cold, so, making a grave error, I lent her my jacket."

" And what? She didn't give it back to you?" I my voice oozing sarcasm. " What is this supposed, " Grave error"?"

" Because Alice", Edward snapped impatiently. " We aren't exactly the warmest things in the world and my jacket is supposed to be warm after I have been wearing it all night!" Of course I already knew this, Edward was just so fun to provoke.

" Ed! Gawsh, how hard is it for you to continue a story without prompting?!"

" Sorry." He said in a very un-sorry tone. " So I realized that just after I'd given her the jacket so I thought, just another reason to tell her."

He was prepared to exploit us all for… man I had to meet this girl.

" I complimented her blouse- ".

" Edward!" I was unable to keep in my gasp of surprise. He can be so romantic when he tries. He just ignored my outburst and continued.

" I asked her why she wasn't shocked." I waited a minute… two… three…

" AND?!?!!"

" She said" the smallest of sighs escaped his lips. " She said she felt SAFE with me! ME! Every time I'm around her I have to use all of my power to keep from killing her. And with her all my power almost isn't enough! Why Alice?! Why does she have to love someone who could kill her just as easily as she could uncap a pen?!?! And yet… I can't stay away." He put his head in his hands. For a moment I allowed it… he looked like he really needed it.

" Then she began her theories", he continued. " And she asked me questions. What I was doing in Port Angeles, How I had found her. I told her I could read minds. The way she…the things she says," he paused and sighed again, this time more audibly. " It didn't bother her though when I told her that I couldn't read her-"

" YOU WHAT?!?! YOU CAN'T READ HER MIND!!!??? DID YOU NOT EVEN CONSIDER TELLING ME?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!????!!!!!!!!!!!".

" Do you want me to continue, or no?" Edward said calmly. I was furious, but curious so I nodded my head, unable to speak through anger. " She was startled, well a little more than startled but still not terrified, that I was driving at 100 mph. I feel so… at ease around her! I hadn't even remembered that humans drive at a deathly slow pace, even at their fastest. Is Edward really that blind? I thought, does he really not see how much he loves her? And then I wondered. Does she love, not fake teenage-type love but LOVE, him?

" Then she told me her theory." I knew this girl was amazing ( to Edward at least ) but had she really guessed… " She had run into that Black kid at the Quiluete beach. He told her about… vampires and our family. Well, their twisted version of us anyway. She researched vampires on the Internet", Edward and I both had to stop, we were laughing so hard. " and it convinced her of her theory." His face grew deathly still and , if possible, paler. " And she said…", he swallowed, suppressing a lump in his throat, " and then she said it didn't matter.", His face was pained. " She said it didn't matter! She doesn't care that I could kill her! She didn't, doesn't care that we live off the blood that flows within her! She doesn't care that I will probably be that death of her! She doesn't care!". He seemed relieved and pained and I saw hatred in his eyes, a hatred toward himself. " I'm such a monster Alice! I don't deserve her! How could she, an angel, love a monster?". All I could think was: Yes you do Edward, yes you do.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers! Once again if you read it please review it! These next few chappies in Twilight are some of my favorites! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FANTABULUOS CHARACTERS, THE FABULUOS SETTINGS, OR THE AH-MAZE-ZING PLOT!

" Ed, you're going to have an awesome day today", I told my brother as he walked out to the silver Volvo. This morning we weren't riding with him, he had told us specifically, that today we were riding the convertible, which suited me fine, it went way faster than the Volvo. No, today Edward was picking up her, the love of his very long life her, her who didn't yet know that she was the love of his life her. Yes you guessed right: Bella Swan. Rosalie was of course put off but what doesn't put her off?

School that day seemed to drag on ( if possible ) more than it regularly did. I , of course was not paying the slightest bit of attention to the class I had taken more than 80 times, but I was trying to think of Bella and all that I knew of her. One: Edward was completely, unwaveringly in love with her. Two: Edward was deeply attracted to her blood. Three: Edward could not read her mind. Four: she was somewhat of a danger magnet. Five: she was Chief Swan's daughter. Not much for a girl that was something of a celebrity in my house. I made a mental note to force Edward to take her home; I HAD to meet her!

Lunch finally came, after the agonizing wait. This was the main part of Edward's awesome day. Bella was going to sit with him at lunch. Unless she said no, which I seriously doubted. Right on cue my brother and a pale human with big brown eyes walked in together, got their food, and sat down. She was pretty in her own way, not the obvious way that Rosalie was beautiful, but a simple beauty. Edward looked…irked. I asked him in my mind. Edward? You look… annoyed. What… did something happen? He couldn't answer me, I knew, but it still felt good to get it off me. And I also knew he would answer me later. He was right though, I did notice that, he was dead-on: he was intoxicated by her.

I met ( officially ) Bella Swan. We were in the lunchroom ( of all places ). Edward, being his usual put-down self introduced us as follows :

" Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice". Ugh. Did he ever try for originality? I decided just to talk simply.

" Hello, Bella," I said with a small – but powerful – smile. " It's nice to finally meet you." My words were double-sided, of course meant to Bella as a compliment, but Edward knew how much I wanted to meet her and where did he plan to introduce me? In a lunchroom. Typical.

" Hi, Alice", she said shyly, her voice sweet and soft.

" Are you ready?" I asked my disappointing brother.

" Nearly. I'll meet you in the car." He replied. I walked slowly to the Volvo and climbed in the driver's side – my personal vengeance for my unsatisfactory introduction. Edward came a few minutes later.

" Edward, would it really kill you to be energetic?" I asked.

" And this is coming from the enthusiasm queen herself? Everyone is glum in your eyes." Oh he was gonna pay for that!

AN: Hope you enjoyed! I really feel like writing tonight and I haven't even passed an hour yet so I'm gonna write two chappies! Man! It's your lucky day. ( of course I might write 2 every night if I got some more reviews… (( Wink, wink ))).


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Enjoy. Please review! I'm gonna need 5 new reviews in that inbox so TELL YOUR FRIENDS! ( also I'm sorry if the meadow/ Edward-in-sunlight is your fav chapter but I couldn't really think of anyway that Alice could be involved enough in that for it to fill a chappie.)

DISCLAIMER: UGH, WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP WRITING THESE THINGS? IT'S REALLY HARD TO COME UP WITH WITTY DISCLAIMERS EVERY SINGLE TIME!

He showed her! He showed her, he showed her, he showed her!! Edward in sunlight! Really I J'adore my visions, you miss so much when you're only one person! Bella was dazzled but ( big surprise ) she wasn't frightened. But that peeve did frighten her. The show off ( though she did need a good dose of fear and caution around us ) basically demonstrated how he could kill her with little to almost no effort.. But as he had said, it didn't matter to her. It didn't matter that he wanted to, no longed, to drink her blood. That she was powerless, completely frail and weak compared to him. And ( FINALLY ) he told her how hard it was for him to stay away, and… ( oh this is SO romantic ) how she's that most important thing in his world right now…and forever! Oh.my.god. I bounced up and down for minutes when I saw that!! And then… and then… AND THEN HE KISSED HER! There's not an emotion strong enough to describe how I felt but a lot of exclamation marks ought to do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enough of that ( as if I could forget! ), I have the very very very very very very best of news: Bella Swan, The Bella Swan, is coming over to the Cullen house. TODAY!! YAY!!!!! O YEAH!! My enthusiasm was an epidemic, affecting everyone in the Cullen household, I felt like singing, so I did.

They arrived at the front door ( holding hands! ). Esme and Carlisle were waiting for them at the foot of the stairs.

" Carlisle, Esme," Edward said, his voice breaking, " this is Bella."

Carlisle, being the sensible and polite person I knew him to be said carefully " You're very welcome, Bella." He stepped forward to shake hands with her.

" It's nice to see you again Dr. Cullen.", Bella said politely. I noticed the clothes she was wearing. Her shirt was totally J'adorable on her! That color was SO b-e-a-utiful against her skin!

" Please, call me Carlisle."

She smiled confidentially, displaying two sets of even, white teeth, " Carlisle." Esme then stepped forward and they shook hands. Esme was of course the J'adorable mom she has always been.

" Where are Alice and Jasper?", Edward said. I thought He'd NEVER ask! I ran to the top of the staircase with my truelove at my side. I made no attempt to hide my enthusiasm.

" Hey, Edward!", my voice came out, high and clear. I dashed down the stairs and halted abruptly before Edward's sweetheart. " Hi, Bella!", I danced forward to kiss her cheek. Carlisle and Esme ( and duh Bella ) looked a little shocked but I approved of her completely, why not let it show? Edward ( what a stiff ) was appalled at my side, but hey, this was my FUTURE SISTER! Who was going to deny me my title of sister? Her smell hit me, it was more beautiful than Chanel No.19! " You do smell nice, I never noticed before," I remarked. Jasper just stood there until Ed ( bless him ) raised his eyebrow, signaling him to stop acting like a moron.

" Hello, Bella", he said. He kept his distance, but I was proud of him,– I knew how hard it must be –.

" Hello, Jasper." She smiled a small, shy, smile. Esme was obviously stunned that Bella wasn't stunned or frightened, or hypervenelating.

Where were Rosalie and Emmett when you needed them? Rosalie was such a sulker, and Emmett wouldn't dare go without her.

AN: I hope you've enjoyed it! Please, cough, review, cough, pretty, cough, please. (Nothing wrong with subtle hints. ) Sorry if it's a little short but the new Warriors book just came out and my friend wants to read it ay-sap. I have to finish it so I can ship it tomorrow while the post office is still open! Ciao ( chow)!


	5. Chapter 5: Bella's Song

AN: I have to go skiing tomorrow! I'm waking- up at 6:00, but yet I am still updating! Loyal, perhaps. Obsessed, definitely. I haven't gotten any more reviews but I saw some more hits. Just a reminder PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M NOT ASKING FOR A PARAGRAPH, YOU CAN JUST WRITE ONE WORD! (THOUGH I HOPE THERE'S MORE TO SAY THAN THAT.) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Is the capital letters " DISCLAIMER" not enough for you?

Esme noticed Bella gazing at the black piano, and asked her " Do you play?" as she inclined her head toward the grand instrument.

" Not at all", Bella shook her head. " But it's so beautiful, is it yours?"

" No.", Esme laughed her beautiful laugh. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?" she questioned.

" Bella glared playfully at Edward who had fitted his face into an expression of innocence. " No, I should have known, I guess." I guess we must have looked confused because Bella then explained " Edward can do anything, right?" She was only part joking. The stupid showoff, I thought. And he had almost made it through the hour without doing something butt-headed.

My husband laughed and my " mother " glared at her " son". " I hope you haven't been showing off ­­– it's rude."

" Just a bit", he admitted, completely unashamed. Esme and my brother exchanged a glance, and I didn't need Edward's power to know what Esme was thinking, or to catch the look of smugness on her face. She was grateful to this astonishing human girl, for filling the empty space in her adopted son's life.

" Well play for her!" Esme said slightly irked.

" You just said showing off was rude", Edward argued.

" There are exceptions to every rule! That was the Esme I knew.

" I'd like to hear you play", Bella added helpfully. Wah ha ha ha ha, how could he say no to her?

" It's settled then." Esme pushed him to the piano bench; Bella sat beside him. They looked so…meant for each other, how many other girls are there that wouldn't have ditched him by now? That was a miracle in itself.

Edward's pale fingers glided gracefully across the ivory keys, they played Esme's favorite song, Bella's song. Bella's cherry lips parted in astonishment and wonder, I laughed softly. Edward turned without stopping his beautiful music and questioned her " Do you like it?" Gawsh, Ed could be so sweet sometimes, it more than made up for his annoyingness (well almost).

" You wrote this?" she gasped quietly.

His beautiful face nodded. " It's Esme's favorite". Bella shook her head. " What's wrong?" he asked. It was beautiful how much he cared, and how obvious it was.

" I'm feeling extremely insignificant." The girl answered. She had a point; Edward's music had that effect on people. The song turned soft and sweet, it was almost too much to keep quiet, to stop from bouncing up and down, this was how Edward saw Bella!

" You inspired this one you know." Edward told her. Ah! I knew this day was going to be fun but even I hadn't predicted this: The way Edward spoke and moved around her, the connection between them. Jasper tapped me softly on the shoulder and soundlessly we walked out of the room. The rest of the family (Rosalie and Emmett obviously not included) was in the kitchen.

" Well?" Carlisle asked.

" She's wonderful, she obviously makes Edward happy." Esme said.

" He wasn't kidding when she said she smelled good." that comment could only be Jasper's.

" We'll put her in terrible danger", Carlisle said. " But who are we to question fate? Alice? Have you seen anything about Bella in the future?" he asked me.

" Nothing". I said. Why give all the fun and surprise away?

Please PLEASE review! I know it's short but that's what you get for NOT reviewing! (And it's late, I have to wake up early tomorrow, and I've almost been caught twice tonight!)


	6. SE

AN: Hey guys this is for my one new reviewer and as celebration to my 1111 hit. It's kind of a special edition chapter. I just might post up the next chappie too! Enjoy! (And I'm listening to one of the only country songs I like Teardrops on my guitar. It kind of inspired this.) BTW- my skiing trip was fun until I fell on my face (repeatedly). LOL JK.

DISCLAIMER: IS FANFICTION NOT ENOUGH 4 U?

I had just met Jasper, but in a sense I had known him all my life – the life I could remember that is. He was…wild, and who could blame him? His vampire life, I shuddered to think of what he had been forced through. He, and the Cullen coven, was the only things that kept me from becoming a savage vampire when I was transformed. I had seen them, seen them in my visions, and I knew that my future was wonderful; I just had to wait for it to come to me. And then he had come. I was waiting in a diner (how un-romantic huh?) and then he walked in.

" Jasper, would it really have killed you to have hurried up a little?" I asked him. You couldn't really blame me, waiting all those years with nothing else in my new existence was difficult (to put it simply). And now I had found him. He had been searching. For what he didn't know… until now. Sure, a few moments to explain but it was pretty much just as I had always imagined it would be. There was some internal switch that clicked on when we met; there was never a better definition for love at first sight. I told him that we had to find the Cullen coven, when I noticed that my emotions were not my own. That was the first time I seen that my mate could control emotions. Of course we set off to find the Cullens ay-sap. This was the only thing we knew, our future. The Cullens (then Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward) were smart enough to notice being tracked by two stranger vampires, and had the common sense to stay away, but eventually with Jasper's former military involvement and my future reading we cornered them.

" Hello Carlisle, Esme." I had said politely to them that day. " Where's Edward? I saw him playing the piano and I –." Who wouldn't, of course, be suspicious about two vampires that seem to know your life's story – and your deepest secret? It took a lot of Jasper's power and plenty of persuasion but eventually we did convince them that we weren't half-mad vampire lunatics. That began my life officially as Alice Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: WORDS GO HERE.

Running is, of course, one of any vampires' favorite things to do. One of America's favorite things to do is sit on their lazy hindquarters and watch baseball. For the selective few that actually play baseball, kudos to you. So naturally running + vampire + baseball (+ thunder) Cullen family favorite pastime. So when it was storming (but clear in the field) the Cullens (+ Bella, ((though not actually playing))), were playing baseball. The very best pro baseball players can't even compare to what my family can do on that diamond. I noticed that Bella was amazed at the speed of the ball and the players, how you ask? Simple: her mouth never ceased to be open. That was all before they came. They came and suddenly all the happiness and carefree was sucked out of the air by 3 deadly figures…

AN: Wah ha ha ha ha! I would write more but I got 1 review! (Thank you a mill reviewer) I guess you guys don't really want me to continue… if you do PROVE IT! REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Power was out couldn't update. Friend is over have limited time but I HAD to update. Sorry if short ENJOY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

One figure could be the difference between life and death for Bella Swan. I have never seen my brother so completely furious before, he was 3 and a half part animal and half part furious minded human. James could not have trigged a more sensitive nerve. And then I had the vision. I will never forget that moment I forsaw, I will never ever, ever in my life be able to clear that picture from my perfect memory: my brother's lover was dead. Broken glass decorated the floor surrounded her limp, lifeless body. Mirrors were the walls in the room she lay in, multiplying her crumpled image, each time it hurt more and more to see her. No it didn't hurt, it was an excruciating feeling of being torn apart. Seeing the beautiful, delicate human so broken was more than my mind could possibly


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Once again I don't have my book. (If any of you want to personally e-mail my friend and tell her how much you want to kill her I can forward the message to her. E-mail on profile.

She. Was. Dead. I couldn't take it, my sister and best friend: dead.

All my memories of the pale human girl who is Bella came unbidden to my mind's eye. Her wonder at her song that Edward wrote for her because he couldn't stop thinking of Bella. The sole tear that slid perfectly down her sculpted face as h e played for her…. Bella in the path of Tyler Crowley's car, her life in its last precious seconds before Edward stopped the countdown. And for what? So she could die now, when our family (Rosalie was even ((though she'd never admit)) warming to this amazing girl), loved her, and accepted her. She made Edward happier than he had ever been in his life. If we had to see his face if she… no one would be able to look him in the eyes again. She had such a future with us! I had seen her being…changed, and she would become my sister! I would have a sister who I could dress in the most adorable French couture and talk endlessly through the night (seriously the WHOLE night)! And Ed would be content, he'd be more than content, he'd be in complete bliss for an eternity. No one, NO ONE, NO STUPID TRACKER-VAMIPIRE WAS GOING TO TAKE THAT FROM ME!

Only two things kept me from crumpling to the soft earthy floor: Jasper, and Edward. Jasper is pretty obvious (without him I would be in a heap, but he gave me all the calm he could muster). I didn't want to be calm, I wanted to scream until my lungs gave out, I wanted to cry (but I obviously can't) until I couldn't speak or think, I wanted to be taken over by grief, instead of the calm that wasn't mine. But Edward, if he read my thoughts…. This wasn't Jessica Stanley that James was going to kill, this was Isabella " Bella" Marie Swan, the only person who could make my brother unbearably, wretchedly, overwhelmingly terrorized by endless wracks of inconsolable grief. If she died I had no doubt that Edward would too.

AN: I'm seriously upset that I can't write this story because people like it the most of all my stories (Alice and Jacob ((also Alice's POV)), 1910 and what happened then to 1918, and She will forget.). Like I said u can e-mail me and my friend (hardly my friend now) and complain / shout at her. I can try to checkout Twilight the library 2 morrow too. Reviews would make strangling my friend so much easier, really. PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT MORE STORY! THE BEST PART IS COMING UP BUT I DON'T KNOW IF U WANT IT….


	10. Chapter 10

Guys I feel so terrible! My friends are flocking to read my copy of Twilight. There I said it: I DON'T HAVE A COPY OF TWILIGHT RIGHT NOW. MY DARN FRIENDS STOLE IT! There is a way any seriously dedicated person with a lot of time can help…wanna hear it? Ok, said DF can kinda be my beta. Keep in mind you'll have to e-mail me the dialogue of the ENTIRE next chapter that involves when Alice is in the room. It'll take dedication and hard work. I an also continue to disappoint you all while I wait for x number of weeks. As my beta you can edit stuff and add stuff ( I'll read through it and make sure I'm cool with it, but otherwise you have editing power. ). My e-mail is on my profile. Also: I have bball and soccer AND piano, so I don't have all that much time so please Get Back To Me QUICKLEY!!! Thank you!

_**I'M REALLY SUPER SUPER SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT'S TAKEN ( FOREVER I KNOW! )**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you SO much AliceCullen69! Everyone give her a virtual round-of-applause!! She has courageously typed and typed and typed! WHOOT WHOOT!**

Everything happened in a slur of time. I found Jasper and myself on a plane to Phoenix, a small emotion-ridden human traveling beside us. We found a hotel that had an available suite and decided to let Bella rest.

Every passing moment was filled with dread. Carlisle wasn't calling. And wasn't calling, and wasn't calling. Only Jasper and his forced calm kept me from breaking down (yet again). Bella, as hard a we tried to hide it, noticed the tension, and, unfortunately, was not the least bit comforted.

What's wrong Alice?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Many years of lying finally paid off as my voice had barely a trace of the power of my fear. One look at Jasper confirmed that she didn't believe me.

"What do we do now?" her normally beautiful voice cracked with… what? Fear? Worry?

"We wait for Carlisle to call." Dang it Alice! I scolded myself. I'd just let the dilemma be known to her.

"And should he have called by now?" Dammit. I glanced quickly at my bag, and seeing nothing in the future about my phone ringing, looked back at Bella. She didn't look like Bella, more like a cheap impersonation, there were dark bruises under her eyes and it was obvious that she was physically and mentally exhausted but was denying herself sleep.

"What does that mean that he hasn't called yet?" Her voice broke as she fought to steady it.

"I just mean that they don't have anything to tell us." My voice was clearly a forced calm and was emotionless, seeing as the only emotion I could portray would be worry. Jasper was suddenly beside me and a lot closer to Bella than he generally tried to be.

"Bella," he said to her in a calming, sure voice. "You have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here." Maybe that was it, maybe she was afraid for her own fragile life. It made perfect sense, of course, James was one of the best trackers, and completely bent on killing her.

"I know that." Her voice was slightly impatient, as she dismissed the conversation of her well-being. She was amazing me at how un-selfish she was all the time.

"Then why are you frightened?" he asked, confused. No wonder, he rarely found a person so unpredictable and it must drive him crazy when he can't decode someone. Like me when I can't see something that's about to happen or like Edward when he's trying to read Bella's mind. He might feel the category of her emotions, but he couldn't read the reasons behind them.

Sorry guys I don't have my copy of Twilight with me. This was all I could write! Someone PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me some more if you want this to go faster, or continue at all for that matter! Thank you once again AliceCullen69!


	12. Chapter 12

Bella! Jasper and I were in the airport and we had lost Bella. Us, vampires with super-human senses had lost clumsy Bella. All I could think of was Edward. He would kill us, well, James, then us. James. Oh my God, James. He was out there...and so was Bella.

That relaization sent fear through my body. Jasper -who was at my side- flinched and looked to me, his face mirriring my own.

I felt cold and hot, my eyes in a haze, the normal signs that I was about to see something.

Bella was crumpled limp and broken, James holing her pale hand, his teeth inches from her palm. When I opened my eyes again, Jasper was shaking my shoulders, people staring at me. I ignored them and whispered to Jasper, "She's dead, she's dead, Jasper, Bella's dead". Though we travled as fast as possible I knew that Bella was dead.

...

My face was burried in Jasper's chest, unwilling to look another second at Edward begging Bella to live. James was dead, I made sure of that. But due to him Bella would be too.

Edward was trying to get out the venom, he was desparate. If Bella died, so would he. The world seemed to end as one small human life ended.


	13. AN

**Guys this is a VERY important AN! I'm going to re-do all the short chapters. All the sucky-dissatisfying crap that I've put up just so I could. I'm currently writing WHAT IT SEEMS, another Twilight fanfiction and CASSIE an actual story I want to publish so between the two I haven't had much time. But no excuses, I'm gonna give myself a kick in the ass and re-do some of the chapters and DEFINATELY continue! Maybe even onto New Moon and Eclipse...I don't know if anyone would read it though...Well I just put this up for the awesome people that haven't given up on me! Special thanks to TwilightLuver!**

**-whenindoubtread**


End file.
